roblox_area_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jason
Jason is the first enemy encountered in Area 1. Appearance Jason appears similarly to his appearance in older area 51 games, wearing a hockey mask and jacket with jeans. He carries a low damage chainsaw that is textured like a sword. Behavior Jason will use direct AI to approach the nearest player to him in a large detection radius. He himself does not do any damage, but his chainsaw will deal minor damage against anything it comes in contact with. He moves as fast as a normal player, leaving avoiding him a matter of putting as many corners and walls between you and him as possible. Locations He will appear directly forwards off the starting hole, and then will not be seen in this form again once progressing from the area. Strategies * Simply put as much distance between you and jason as possible. * Close a door in his face and he will have no way to reach you. * Sacrifice another player. Trivia * Jason was the first creature in the game to wear a hat of some form. * Jason, despite wielding a chainsaw, is completely silent. * Jason was almost replaced with a different model with animations, but it was eventually decided to use the less spooky model for the less serious part of the game. Withered Jason Withered Jason is the second form of jason and a major threat in certain parts of the game. Appearance Withered Jason appears as a normal jason with a slightly different jacket and pants, and wields a bloodied machete instead of a knife. He's missing an arm, and his mask is displaced into his own face (apparently gouging out his eyes, as he has none). He is larger in this form and missing one arm with blood pouring from where it should be. Behavior Withered Jason is much more aggressive and intelligent then the normal jason, and can round corners and skip doors effectively. Also unlike the original jason, he will taunt the player as he searches for them. He is unique among almost every other character in Area 1 in one way: some other creatures will attack him. This can be played for the player's advantage by distracting other characters, though should be utilized with caution. Strategies * Lure him into another character's wrath. This may be difficult as he usually appears alone, but if applicable, it is recommended. * Block off all ways to get to you. He will avoid closed doors, but he will give up trying to attack you if you close all ways to get to him. ** In spaces where he appears, there are usually alternative entrances for him to take. * Listen for his taunts. They often give away his location. Trivia * Withered Jason is the first 'second form' of a character. * You can find the Withered Jason model here. ** The model version of Jason has worse pathfinding and moves slower than the normal jason. * Withered Jason was the first original model made for Area 1. Category:Direct AI Enemies Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Direct AI Characters Category:Pathfinder AI Characters